


Adamāvī.

by xerxezra



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Snark, Threesome, We got it all folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 16:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xerxezra/pseuds/xerxezra
Summary: One Connor was more than a handful during your lovemaking. Two Connors might be your undoing.





	Adamāvī.

It had been a relatively harmless fantasy — your sweet, considerate Connor and his stoic counterpart tag teaming you until you were a whimpering mess. 

You thought you could handle it.

Yet as you kneeled before RK900, naked and aroused despite his hard stare shooting bolts of anxiety through you, you considered the possibility that maybe you were way in over your head. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked condescendingly, trailing his fingers under your chin and gripping it in a firm hold. “Having second thoughts? Remember…” A thumb worked its way into your mouth, prompting it open. “You asked for this.” 

The digit briefly stroked along your wet tongue, and you moaned from the gentle sensation, so oddly exploratory considering the utilitarian nature of the android. RK900 only touched you when strictly necessary, when he needed to maneuver your positions or elicit a response to his ministrations.

Connor was mercifully different. Even now, with him pressed against your back and watching your reactions, he couldn’t help pressing kisses along your neck and running his hands along your sides, teasingly stroking your nipples or dipping between your legs to feel your slick cunt. His presence was familiar and comforting, and you gradually felt yourself relax into his embrace.

But you quickly realized that RK900 was not one to play a passive role. “Don’t keep me waiting,” he said, retracting his thumb to bring your lips closer to the strap-on. “ _Make it wet._ ” 

Ah, his favorite game. You had to work for your reward whenever he was involved. It was more fun that way for him, you thought. The purest form of pleasure he could obtain from your trysts. 

The sensation of a long digit slowly easing its way into your cunt reinvigorated your spirit. Hands folded neatly on top of your thighs, you wrapped your lips around the hard plastic and ran your tongue around its ridges, closing your eyes to focus on the feeling of RK900’s guiding hand behind your head, and the purposeful strokes of Connor’s fingers as they circled your clit. 

Your tongue worked its way around the long, thick base, coating every inch of the toy to ensure RK900’s approval. 

“You’re doing so well,” Connor whispered in your ear. “You look so good sucking his cock. And you’re so _wet_ , too. How badly you must want this…” 

Sweet, innocent Connor. Dirty, filthy Connor for uttering such teasing words. 

You couldn’t help moaning, the sound muffled by the strap-on gliding between your lips. Yet just as soon as the sound escaped you, RK900 thrust his hips and roughly brought your head forward to meet his motion. The sudden move caused you to gag, and you helplessly worked to loosen your throat to accept the thick length.

“Quiet. Focus on the task you were commanded to perform.”

You should have been outraged at being spoken to like that. But with your eyes tightly shut, it was all too easy to succumb to that deceptively soft voice, too easy to imagine that it had been Connor who ordered you around. You flushed at his disapproval and redoubled your efforts, sucking the strap-on deeper and deeper until your nose bumped against RK900’s skin. 

Easier said than done. Connor took the opportunity to challenge his twin, trying to elicit more needy whimpers from you as he pumped two fingers right into that one spot that made your thighs tremble and your heart race. Combined with the steady pressure of his thumb on your clit, you were fighting the urge to cry out as a heady, torturous wave of pleasure began to build between your legs. 

The strap-on glided easily between your sore lips by now, your gag reflex almost nonexistent as you ground your hips back to meet Connor’s fingers. The only indication of your orgasm had been a sharp intake of breath, yet RK900 knew what had occurred as he listened to the loud squelching of wet fingers slowly easing out of you.

You were caught in the bliss of postcoital relaxation before RK900 suddenly wrenched your head back to inspect your work. He paid no mind to your questioning glance, running a finger along the saliva-coated tip to inspect the slickness. You blushed when he licked it off with mild curiosity.

“Get on the bed,” he commanded, and you instantly obeyed. 

You could hear Connor’s worried voice behind you, a lilt of emotion that could only come from him. “Are you sure that was sufficient? We always use lubrication —“

“Did you not prepare her well enough?” RK900 shot back. 

The look on Connor’s face was priceless. Not even Detective Reed could elicit such a murderous expression. “I know how to please her,” he hissed. 

The other android glanced at you bemusedly. “Yes,” he said, coming to the edge of the bed and eyeing the wetness clinging to your inner thighs. “That much is evident, apparently.” 

You rolled your eyes at the pissing match. “Gentlemen, far be it from me to speed things along, but could we focus on the matter at hand?”

RK900 frowned at your impertinence. “On your hands and knees,” he barked, and you bit your lip as a flood of desire reawakened your oversensitized body. 

“Yes, sir,” you meekly answered, flushing from how exposed you felt when you got into position and arched your back. RK900 sidled up behind you, trailing a hand along your spine until he reached your ass, spreading you further to examine the evidence of your earlier release. You whined and rolled your hips to meet his probing fingers at your entrance, but he retracted them instead.

“Look at you,” he muttered, caressing a cheek momentarily before giving it a firm smack. A sharp gasp tore its way out of you, and you whimpered from the slight sting. "So desperate, and I’m not even inside you yet. Are all humans this weak-willed?” 

At some point, Connor had kneeled in front of you, stroking a hand absentmindedly through your disheveled hair. “The unrestrained desire makes this interesting,” he said with a smirk, running a thumb along your bottom lip and watching intently as you kissed it. 

RK900 hummed in thought, teasingly dipping the tip of his strap-on past your tight hole as he gripped your hips. It was _maddening_ , feeling the teasing hint of him filling you up, and it wasn’t _enough_. You needed more, and you’ve been kept waiting for too long. 

“Please,” you breathlessly sighed, following Connor’s demands as his strong hands gripped your forearms to bring you closer. 

The instant you wrapped your arms around him, RK900 took the opportunity to ruthlessly enter you in a single thrust, the swift motion knocking you into Connor’s chest with a loud cry. 

“ _Easy_ ,” you heard him growl while you whimpered into his neck. The combination of his comforting hold on you and the delicious stretch of the strap-on filling you up at last had you shivering in ecstasy, and you fought through the initial sting to grind against the thick length. 

“Doesn’t seem to bother her,” RK900 muttered with amusement, but the gentle stroking of his hands along your lower back as he pumped into you in slow, measured thrusts contradicted his cold demeanor. 

The easygoing pace didn’t last for long; RK900 had little patience for it. He rolled his hips deliberately, searching out all the ways he could make you groan and pant and beg for more as you clung onto Connor, who watched your changing expressions with calculating curiosity. 

A particularly deep, sharp thrust made you arch your back in a silent moan, and Connor swooped in for a bruising kiss. Your tongues danced around one another in a sensual battle for dominance, the wet sound of lips moving against each other contrasting to the slick sound of your soaking pussy with every hard pound. 

It was indescribable, being ravaged by the two androids working perfectly in sync to bring you to orgasm. RK900 held nothing back by now, angling downwards to strike that one spot that made you see stars, his fingers digging into your skin so harshly that you were sure to bruise later. But you didn’t care, not with Connor’s sweet mouth sucking love bites into your neck as he fondled your breasts. 

“You like that, beautiful?” he cooed into your ear, and you let out a breathy whine. “I like seeing you like this, begging for more. One of me wasn’t enough, was it? You wanted me to watch you get fucked.” He chuckled. “You’re insatiable.” 

It was true — some depraved part of you wanted this, _needed_ Connor to see what he did to you on a daily basis. And you needed RK900, to feel him master your body with the same dedication he showed to solving cases. 

Oh, he's solved _you_. Pleasure built up in your core with each snap of his hips against yours, and you tried to call out his name as best you could, but you only managed weak incomprehensible gibberish as you panted into Connor’s kiss. 

Fingers suddenly dug into your hair and wrenched your head back. 

“ _No_ ,” came a single command from behind you. “Say what you really mean to say.” RK900 leaned forward, pushing you further into Connor’s chest. All movement abruptly stopped, and you groaned in frustration. “Say his name. _Say it_.”

You bit your lip and tried to grind against the strap-on, but RK900’s hold on your hips was resolute. So you slowly lifted your head and looked Connor right in the eye, his controlled demeanor a stark contrast to your flushed cheeks and dilated pupils. “ _Connor_ ,” you whispered like a silent prayer, and as though in answer, RK900 instantly picked up speed and reached around to rub your swollen clit. “Connor,” you moaned, helplessly succumbing to the onslaught of pleasure as your release steadily grew. “Please, _Connor_ — “

Connor slammed his mouth against yours, hands caressing your face as he swallowed your cries of bliss. Your orgasm ripped through you like lightning, and you weakly slumped forward while he soothingly stroked his hands along your sides. RK900 wordlessly eased out of you and promptly got out of bed, maneuvering his way out of the strap-on.

You slowly laid back on the bed, panting and basking in the laziness that soon followed. Connor settled beside you, wrapping an arm around your midsection and pressing a kiss to your temple. You sighed and happily relaxed against him, feeling the pull of tiredness fraying at the edges of your consciousness. It was perfect, it was everything you ever dreamed of it being, it was — 

“Where are you going?” Connor called out above you, and you rolled over to see RK900 on his way to the door. 

“Leaving,” he simply answered, yet hovered just before the doorway in hesitation. “I have completed what was required of me.”

“Not yet. You cannot end sexual intercourse in such a crude way.” You stifled a giggle against Connor’s chest, and he lightly pinched your butt. “The standard protocol is to engage in mutual postcoital intimacy.” 

RK900 turned around, and the deadpan expression that crossed his handsome face nearly ended you right then and there. “You must be joking."

“I am not. Aftercare is an important part of sex,” Connor explained. “It ensures that your partner feels safe and cared for —“ 

“Her mental wellbeing does not concern me,” RK900 cooly replied. “She is your human, after all.”

Connor stiffened beside you, and you knew another argument was imminent. Before he could counter, you placed a hand on his chest to silence him and met RK900’s stubborn stare. “I’m your human now, too, you know.”

It was a weak gamble, completely and utterly destined to fail. 

Which is why you were shocked to see his LED light blink yellow as he frowned, staring off into space in a daze before resolutely walking back and awkwardly laying down on your other side. 

Connor grinned and busied himself with turning on the television, satisfied with the turn of events. You watched RK900 as he lay on his back, staring straight up into the ceiling and holding his hands neatly against his chest. 

Was it scathing indifference or uncertainty that held him back? You weren’t sure, but you took the risk all the same, inching your way closer to the android as he warily peered at you from the corner of his vision. 

You propped your head up on one hand and brought the other to rest against his cheek, tracing the outline of a sharp cheekbone and admiring his full lips, the light dusting of moles scattered across his face, before settling on those piercing blue eyes that watched you with calculating intensity. 

Undeterred by his stoic facade, you turned his head to your side and lightly pressed your lips to his. It was barely a peck, just a whisper of touch as you kissed his bottom lip and traced the tip of your tongue along the upper half. RK900 remained stiff and unyielding, yet when you moved away, his mouth followed yours to meet in a firm kiss. 

The pace was slow and unhurried as he adjusted to the strange intimacy. You rarely kissed, if ever, and RK900 certainly never cared for it before. But now, with his mouth slightly open to let your tongue flick against his, and the pressure of him leaning into you for more, your heart was doing little somersaults in victory. 

You pulled away to catch your breath. For a fraction of a second, he seemed to look at you with uncharacteristic gentleness. 

But the brief moment of affection ended as Connor shifted beside you and pulled you in for an embrace. 

“I’m taking the lead next time,” he murmured possessively against your neck. 

You might have seen a hint of a smirk grace RK900’s lips. “We’ll see about that.”


End file.
